The Twilight Saga Rewritten: Jacob's First Kiss
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: In the famous book nothing seems to go right for our friend Jacob. But that's about to change. Big time.


I stood in front of the Twilight Saga set in Forks Washington.

I was the luckiest girl in the world.

As the director showed me around we stood in a big, green clearing and then the actors came out.

Edward Cullen was so much better in the pages of Stephanie Meyer's book then in person. I couldn't help thinking to myself that Bella was right to have chosen him instead.

But then where would Jacob go?

He truly loved her but she wouldn't and would never reciprocate that feeling he had. It sucked because he really was so cute and had such a big heart.

My own heart hurt for him.

Then he strode over to us slowly, shirtless and staying in character the whole time.

"What did you do? Pull a muscle or something?"

I smiled because it was pretty funny.

"Jacob!"

It wasn't Bella who had said it and I was shocked when he turned to look at me and smile like he had seen something amazing.

I was magic. I could jump through a television screen and recite all the lines form all of my favorite shows and movies.

They were all surprised when I said this and let me on set because they thought they could use me to make the movie better.

I laughed and didn't say anything.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Melony."

"Hi, I'm Jacob." he smiled and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

I liked this a lot.

"Don't!" Edward saud and a newborn vampire sunk his teeth into my back.

I fell down and blacked out and then woke up a little while later.

"Cut!"

The director called cut and the camera stopped.

Jacob listened to what he said as I shut my eyes a little tired.

"Don't use your tounge though." he said and I moaned annoyed.

I kissed with tounge and a lot of people liked it.

But how could I not?

The director called action and Jacob ran over to my body laying on the ground. He got down on his stomach and was on top of me in a second.

I felt warmth and breath on my hairline and closed my eyes pretending to be dead.

He put his mouth to mine and kissed me.

I felt myself urging him on unconscienceously and he opened my mouth slightly with his own tounge.

I could get in trouble but if Jacob used his own tounge then it wouldn't count.

He was kissing me good and I felt myself wrap my hands around Jacob's neck and he deepened the kiss and moaned breathing me in.

I was loving this right now.

"I said no tounge."

They got off on me and I was mad.

"I did it right guys! Leave me alone! If you guys even had a heart right now you'd feel sorry for him. I mean this guy LOVES her. He should get some at least in my opinion."

Jacob laughed and helped me up.

"Let's go."

I left with him and we went to go ride bikes. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle and I did pretty good at it.

"Sorry Jake."

I called him back to me and he gave me a hug.

"Hey beautiful."

Jacob was strong and solid, muscles in his arms rippling as he hugged me tightly.

I didn't care about the director anymore and just wanted to be with Jacob on his own.

He drove me to the bottom of a mountain and we started climbing it.

"Jacob why didn't you end up with Bella if you really love her?" I asked him during a plateau on the mountain.

"It was written in. We only got as far as was written by the book's author. Nothing else."

"That completely sucks! It's not fair!"

"I know."

"Wouldn't you fight for her?"

"I did. But Edward made her a vampire and I had to give in to that. I am doomed to be Bella's friend. That's it."

"Well, how about me?"

He was confused but smiled anyway.

"Mel are you saying we change the book?"

"Maybe. If you really want to get your chance at real love."

It seemed like a good idea to Jacob and he held my hand while we walked toward the top of the mountain.

"If we rewrote the book then you could get love.'

"From you?'

"Maybe."

"Good."

We stopped at the top of the mountain and Jacob looked at at me.

"Ohhh, are you cold?'

It was snowing and I had a t shirt on.

"Yes."

"Come here."

Jacob hugged me tightly against his body warming me up.

"You are so cute."

I love you would have not covered it then.

"Melony.'

"Yeah?"

"You want to use your tongue then go ahead.'

I smiled and bit my lip.

Jacob laughed and bit it with his own teeth. My tounge slipped into his mouth and we kissed ontop of the mountain oblivious to the snow falling down.

As Jacob moved my head inside his big hands I felt myself getting carried on wheels deeper and deeper with him.

He moaned lovingly into my mouth and let go holding my face in his hands.

" I love you."

"I love you too Jacob."

He whispered to me as we kissed again with Jacob leading this time.

"Melony, that was my first kiss."

I smiled and looked at his chest. My hand rested there and Jacob tilted my face up to his again.

"Did you like it Jake?"

He nodded.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Then we can do it again if you want to."

Jacob smiled at me, laughed a little softly and met my face with his lips.


End file.
